1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to aluminum foil, and more particularly pertains to new and improved barbecue aluminum foil to effect the dissipation of grease during a barbecuing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grill covers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,449 sets forth a barbecue grill cover having a corrugated aluminum foil web including apertures directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,639 to Goldsworthy sets forth a disposable cover to an outdoor grill having rows of apertures in a staggered array directed therethrough.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a foil member, wherein the flexible foil structure includes apertures of specific sizing as well as including reinforcing structure to effect the directing of grease through the apertures and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.